Blizzard
by danielie
Summary: Sequel to Flurry. “Could Yun-Yun really like Machi?” Kimi pouted. Kakeru grinned. “He really does.” He was very right. YukiMachi, with Student Council hilarity. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: No, I don't own the ultra-wonderful Fruits Basket… just this cute idea.**

_FINALLY, __Blizzard__, the sequel to __Flurry__ is here! I overcame writer's block and finally wrote it! –happy dance-_

_I'm really, really happy with the result—you guys finally get to read it! However, for new readers, I'm going to ask that you go read (and review!) __Flurry__ first, or else you're not going to understand a lot of it._

_Thank you for being patient! Here we go!_

___

_blizzard:_

_­1. __A very heavy snowstorm with high winds.  
2. A torrent; a superabundance._

___

Inside the blue room, the ASB Student Council watched the snow swirl in high winds outside.

Kakeru whistled. "Doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon."

Nao rolled his eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Shut up, Chibi."

The cordless phone rang, and all eyes turned to Kimi.

"Kimi is cold and tired," Kimi huffed. "Kimi doesn't want to answer the phone."

They watched it ring twice more, and then Machi reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, and the others waited while the person replied. "… oh. It's not possible? … I see. Well… thank you. Goodbye."

As she hung up, they looked expectantly at her. Machi shuffled; uncomfortable as the centre of attention.

"Apparently, the weather report says the snow is going to last all day," she said. "That was the driver. He says he won't be able to pick us up until tomorrow."

"AWESOME!" Kakeru yelled happily, throwing his arms around Yuki and Nao, the two people nearest to him. "You guys get to spend another day with me!"

Both of them looked ready to bolt into the angry snow.

"Kimi is hungry!" Kimi wailed. "Make Kimi breakfast!"

"I want breakfast too!" Kakeru pouted. "Yun-Yuuuun! Make us breakfast!"

Yuki looked startled. "I'm afraid cooking isn't one of my areas of expertise."

"Sure it is! You're good at everything, Princess!"

**WHAP.**

"And you're friggin' strong, too," Kakeru groaned as he rubbed his face.

"It comes in handy for dealing with you."

"Let's see," Kimi said, "Kimi would like crêpes, pancakes, hot chocolate, toast with just a little butter, and a soft boiled egg."

Yuki blinked. "What?"

"Yeah!" Kakeru said, quick to recover. "You can make that for all of us, Chef Yun-Yun!"

"Really, I can't—"

"YES you CAN, Chef Yun-Yun!" Kakeru yelled as mock tears appeared in his eyes. "I believe in you!"

Kimi put a finger to her lips. "That might make Chef Yun-Yun feel worse."

"I'm not a chef," Yuki said.

Kakeru took Kimi and Nao by their shoulders. "Call us when you've served the appetizers, see cook plate."

"That's_ s'il vous plaît_," Nao corrected as Kakeru pushed him and Kimi out of the kitchen. "You never learned French, did you?"

"French is the language of love! I can speak it straight from my heart!" Kakeru countered.

"Suuuure," Nao grumbled.

"Come on, Machi," Kakeru called, steering Kimi into the green room while he and Nao went to the blue one.

"I'm coming," Machi said, walking towards the green room, but stopping just behind the wall once the others were out of sight. She peeked over the wall at Yuki, who yawned. He looked really tired… she felt a little sorry for him.

Yuki shuffled over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of pancake mix, a measuring cup, a wooden spoon and a bowl. He put some bread in the toaster.

_What am I doing here?_ Machi blushed, turning away from the kitchen as he lit the stove. _I should go… he was probably just joking about not being able to cook._ She started to walk away.

**WHOOM.**

**CRACKLE.**

Everyone ran back to the kitchen to see the wooden spoon and the bread in the toaster on fire. Yuki was asleep on the countertop.

"**WHAT THE HELL YUN-YUN!?**"

**

* * *

**

"See," Kakeru grinned, "something stupid happened and it wasn't my fault!"

"I'm sorry," Yuki said remorsefully as he looked at the remains of the incinerated spoon, burnt toast and the slightly melted toaster.

"You could have killed us all!" Nao screeched. "If Machi and I hadn't used the water from the sink to out the fires, we'd all be dead!"

"_You'd_ be dead," Kakeru corrected. "The rest of us would have run and left you."

"Kimi's still hungryyy," Kimi whined.

"I'll make something, then," Nao said.

"You cook?" Kimi asked.

"I have three sisters," Nao said. "They taught me a bit."

"So Chibi will rescue Yun-Yun's attempt at breakfast!" Kakeru declared. "I'll stay here and make sure the kitchen isn't burnt down again."

"I'm not going to burn down the kitchen!" Nao protested.

"I believe you, Chibi," Kakeru said sarcastically.

"President," Machi said, noticing Yuki nodding off in the middle of the argument, "maybe you should go to sleep."

Yuki looked gratefully at her. "Thanks, Machi… I'm really tired."

Kakeru frowned. "It's only midday."

"And he's already almost destroyed the resort," Nao said. "Let him go to sleep."

"Fine," Kakeru reluctantly agreed, "I hear girls need their beauty sleep, anyway."

**SLAP.**

"How is it that you're stronger when you're tired?" Kakeru complained.

"I'll never be too tired to hit you," Yuki mumbled.

"Hey, Machi!" she jumped a little; surprised to hear her name. "Why don't you go watch Yun-Yun and make sure he doesn't pummel anything in his sleep?"

"I don't do that," Yuki said.

"Or set anything on fire," Kakeru ignored him. "He's probably a pyromaniac or something."

Instead of arguing, Yuki looked at him in awe. "You know what 'pyromaniac' means?" Nao snickered.

"Whatever, Yun-Yun," Kakeru said. "Just go."

"But Kimi wants to watch Yun-Yun sleep," Kimi pouted.

"We need you here, Pink," Kakeru said. "You need to give your driver our numbers and get him to tell all our people at home that he has to come for us tomorrow."

Nao asked "Why don't we just call ourselves?"

"Because I can't bother," Kakeru said, turning back to Kimi. "And we have to set the table. Only you know where everything is."

"Fine," Kimi grumbled as Yuki and Machi walked away. "Could Yun-Yun really like her?" she pouted.

Kakeru grinned. "He really does."

* * *

While Yuki lay down in his bed, Machi sat on the edge in the blue room. He looked really tired, and Machi could see him drifting in and out of sleep.

"President," she said before he could close his eyes again, "I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"When…?" he wondered.

"You said… that I was important to you," she swallowed.

Yuki's eyes were closing against his will. "You are," he said.

"I just wanted you to know—don't take this the wrong way or anything!" Machi's pretty face, blurred by his tired eyes, became red.

"I won't," he promised. "What is it?"

"… you're important to me, too," she blushed madly, crossing her arms and looking away.

Yuki smiled as he fell asleep. The last thing he heard was Machi's voice.

"President, you're very, very important…"

* * *

That's the first chapter of Blizzard! I hope you liked it! :D

I honestly don't know when I'll be able to give you guys the second chapter though—my exams are coming soon! (Argh.)

Reviews help; so please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: No, I don't own the ultra-wonderful Fruits Basket… just this cute idea.**

_Blizzard chapter 2 is finally here! Serious YukiMachi is going on and it's pretty long; I really hope you guys like it and that it was worth the wait!_

Minutes later, Yuki's breathing was steady and even, and Machi knew he had fallen asleep. Without thinking, she gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

She drew her hand away quickly. _What am I doing?_

Machi glanced at Yuki, who was still innocently asleep and unaware. She felt something funny in her chest, and before she could figure out what it was, the cell phone on the bedside table started vibrating.

Yuki's cell phone.

___

_blizzard:_

­_3. A blinding storm of wind and snow.__  
4. An inordinately large amount all at once._

___

Machi looked from the boy to the phone and back again. _Should I… wake him up?_ He was sleeping, and he'd looked so tired…

Deciding against it, she answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Ah!" a female voice was on the other side. "Oh, um… I-I-I think I have the wrong number—"

"Are you calling for the President?" Machi asked.

"The President!?" the other girl freaked out. "N-No! I'm so sorry—how did I reach the White House?!"

A boy's voice was in the background. "Tohru, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Kyo, I-I think I'm speaking to the President's secretary—"

Machi corrected her quickly. "No, wait. I meant… Yuki," his name felt strange on her tongue. "Did you call to talk to Yuki?"

Tohru's voice instantly relaxed. "Yes! Shigure got a call saying he wasn't coming home, and I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

Kyo sounded indignant. "I hope he never comes back. Damn rat,"

"Stupid cat," Yuki said in his sleep.

Machi blinked. "Um, I'm sorry, but he's asleep. I'll tell him that you called."

She could almost see Tohru's smile over the phone. "Thank you very much! May I ask your name?"

Tohru was nice and polite. Tohru called the President to see if he was okay.

"Hello?"

"Machi," she answered. "Machi Kuragi."

"Thank you, Machi. Bye!"

"Bye," Machi said, and she heard Tohru hang up the phone.

She sat there for a while, staring at Yuki's face with the phone in her hand. She knew that he and Tohru Honda were close, but what if they were…

Machi had a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Breakfast's ready!" Kimi sang as she walked into the room, the others close behind her. "Kimi will give Yun-Yun a kiss to wake him up."

Nao folded his arms. "I think that would count as sexual harassment,"

Kimi frowned. "But if Kimi is the first thing Yun-Yun sees when he wakes up, Yun-Yun will fall in love with her."

"Or he'll kill you," Kakeru supplied.

"That's more likely," Nao said, turning away. "I say we eat without him, before the food gets cold."

"We'll let sleeping princesses lie," Kakeru mock-saluted Yuki as Kimi skipped out of the room. "Come on, Machi."

"Coming," Machi said, taking one last glance at Yuki before she left.

* * *

When they reached the table, Machi was surprised to see the crêpes Kimi had asked for along with scrambled eggs, French toast and hot chocolate.

Kimi took a sip of the hot chocolate in her mug. "This is delicious, Nao,"

Kakeru grabbed some of everything and piled it high on his plate. "Thanks Chibi. Hopefully we won't die of food poisoning."

"I'm not poisoning anyone!" Nao countered. "If you don't want to eat it, starve."

"I _do_ wanna eat it," Kakeru whined. "I just don't wanna _die_."

"You're not going to die!"

The two of them continued bickering, and then Kimi had a realization. "There's only one crêpe left."

"That one's for Yuki," Nao said. "I made one for each of us."

Kimi's eyes became teary. "But Kimi wants two."

"You can't take Red's crêpe, Pink," Kakeru shook his head. "That's unfair."

"Kimi would never dream of taking Yun-Yun's," she said, appalled, and then turned to face the other girl. "Kimi wants Machi's."

"Here we go," Kakeru sighed.

Machi looked from Kimi to the barely touched food on her plate.

"See? Machi hasn't eaten it," Kimi pouted. "It's not fair to Kimi."

"You're being ridiculous—" Nao started.

"Hold it, Chibi," Kakeru said. "I know how to end this."

Machi looked at her brother.

"The School Defense Force will have a Pillow War of the Crêpe!"

"No." Nao said decisively, but Kakeru had already raced away from the table, into the blue room and back.

"What are you thinki—" Nao was interrupted when Kakeru smacked him with a pillow.

"PILLOW WAR!" the black-haired boy hollered.

"You're crazy!" Nao exclaimed, dodging another attack which hit the back of Kimi's head and made her knock over her hot chocolate.

"You spilled Kimi's drink!" she complained, swatting Kakeru with a cushion.

Nao grabbed Kakeru's pillow away from him. "What is wrong with you?!"

"_Mutiny_!" Kakeru cried, running to the blue room to get another pillow.

"We weren't on the same team!" Nao yelled.

"This is fun!" Kimi said, hitting Machi with the cushion.

"She didn't even do anything!"

Yuki stumbled out of the blue room. "What on Earth is going on—" was all he managed before Kakeru slammed a pillow into his face.

"Are you insane?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Oops, sorry," Kakeru apologized. "I shouldn't hit girls."

**WHAP.**

"Dammit, Yun-Yun," Kakeru groaned. "It's a pillow war, not a fist war."

"With you, it's always some kind of war."

Kakeru thought about it for a second. "That's true," he smiled.

Yuki sighed. "It's not something to be proud of…"

"Anyway," Nao interrupted, "who's going to clean up this mess?"

Kakeru had knocked some books off of a shelf with his mad running, the plates that they had used were still on the table, and Kimi's drink was dripping off of the table and onto the floor.

"That's easy," Kakeru said. "Yun-Yun and Machi."

"What?!" both of them said at the same time.

"You two didn't help make breakfast, so you should clean up together." Kakeru said.

Machi blushed. "But we didn't—"

"All of that exercise has made Kimi tired. Kimi is going to take a nap," Kimi yawned, walking to the green room. Nao shrugged, going into the blue one.

"And the real reason is, I hate cleaning." Kakeru grinned as he followed Nao.

Yuki sighed as he looked at the mess surrounding himself and Machi. "Well, let's start," he said.

"You should eat, President," Machi pointed out. "You must be hungry."

"Not really," Yuki said. His stomach growled, and he sighed. "Alright. I'll help you as soon as I'm done."

Machi wiped up the hot chocolate while Yuki ate. And then she remembered.

"Tohru Honda called you," Machi said, staring hard at the floor. "I answered because I didn't want to wake you up."

"She did?" Yuki mused, picking up French toast. "That was nice of her."

Machi gulped. "Is Tohru your girlfriend?"

Yuki almost dropped the food. How could she think that? "Of course not. She's going out with Kyo."

Machi felt relieved for some reason. "Okay."

"I do have someone in mind, though."

Machi felt her heart stop. She looked at Yuki and he was smiling at her. She felt the pang again; an intense one.

Quickly, she moved to stack the books back on the shelf, trying to hide her blush. Yuki was still smiling at her, she knew, and it took all she could to not melt on the spot.

Yuki finished, and they started washing the plates: Machi washed, Yuki dried.

He watched her for a few seconds as she rinsed a plate and passed it to him. He dried it with a cloth in his hand, and she was surprised when he spoke.

"Is red really your favourite colour?"

Machi looked at him, and he was still wiping the plate, hair falling into his face. He looked back at her, waiting for an answer.

"I never thought about it," Machi said, washing a glass. She never had time to think about those things with the demands of her mother. "But now, I think it is. It reminds me of you."

_I wasn't supposed to say that._ Machi blushed and covered her mouth, dropping the glass, and Yuki quickly caught it. He was looking at her, but there was a strange expression on his face.

"Machi…"

"Let's switch places," she blurted, taking the cloth from him and pushing him towards the sink.

It was quiet after that. Machi was afraid. The way he looked at her when he said that…

… it looked like he felt the pang too.

* * *

"Thanks for helping," Machi said when they were finally finished. "I'm going to go to to the green room now."

"Alright," Yuki said, and she took only one step away when he began to regret it. "One second, Machi."

She stiffened with anticipation when he started speaking. "Yellow was never one of my favourite colours."

The sinking feeling was back. She was so stupid. Why would someone like him ever like her? It could never happen.

"I wasn't particularly fond of it," Yuki continued. "At least, not until I met you."

Machi turned to face him slowly. _What?_

"Yellow fits you," Yuki said. "Bright, eye-catching. Not at all dull. You're wonderful, and I was wondering… I was _hoping_ you would say yes when I asked you…"

Machi's breath caught in her throat. She knew that her face was fire-engine red.

_He thinks I'm wonderful. He doesn't find me dull._ She didn't think she had ever felt so happy.

"Machi," Yuki said, and her heartbeat accelerated, "will you be my gir—"

"What a splendorous confession of love!"

_No._ Yuki thought with fear. _It can't be—_

"Yellow, my future sister-in-law," Ayame held Machi by her shoulders, "please accept my brother's request for you to fulfill his romantic fantasy!"

"**Stay away**," Yuki said, blocking his older brother from getting close to Machi. "How in the world did you get here?"

"My dear Yuki, forgive my untimely interruption, but it was completely necessary. I could not bear to see you open your heart to the one you love and not send my best wishes; Yellow, dear, be sure to visit my shop to obtain free outfits that will bring to life my dear brother's wildest dreams—"

"Shut. Up," Yuki said dangerously. "How did you get here?"

"Flying Pot called me!" Ayame said proudly. "He explained to me that my dear brother and his friends were held prisoner by unrelenting snow inside a resort for an additional day, and that I should come and rescue you forthwith!"

"The School Defense Force needs the Commander when situations get dangerous," Kakeru nodded from the entrance to the kitchen. "So I took his number from Red's cell phone."

Yuki's eyes were murderous. "I am going to destroy you."

"Of course," Ayame continued, oblivious, "I had to enlist the services of my valiant comrade Hatori to drive me here—"

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Hatori said, moving into the kitchen, "he wouldn't leave my house."

Yuki sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.

"—but we were fortunate to see that the weather forecast had been incorrect in their assumption, and the dastardly snowstorm has calmed considerably!" Ayame clapped his hands. "But how could I forget? Did Flying Pot give you my specially embroidered sweater?"

"**I'm going to burn it**," Yuki deadpanned.

"No! You mustn't, Yuki!" Ayame held onto him. "Think of our brotherly bond!"

Kimi eyed Hatori in the middle of their argument. "Ooh," she said appreciatively.

"Don't even think about it," Nao stopped her.

"He's too good-looking to be real, isn't he?" Kakeru asked them, pointing to Hatori, who narrowed his eyebrows.

Machi felt like she was trapped in a vortex of pure chaos.

* * *

"Come, come," Ayame clapped his hands as the five teenagers ran around gathering their things, "You must finish packing so that we may leave post haste!"

"Yes Commander!" Kakeru said rushing out into the snow and throwing a backpack into the trunk of Hatori's car.

"That was mine!" Nao complained.

Kakeru dusted off his hands when he came inside. "Of course it was, Chibi. I'd never throw my stuff like that."

"Nao, Kimi wants you to lift all nine of her suitcases again," Kimi said before he could retaliate.

"I'm trapped in a snowstorm with a bunch of idiots," Nao closed his eyes and put his hands on his temples. "I'm trapped in a snowstorm with a bunch of idiots…"

"I know exactly how you feel," Hatori said, eyeing Ayame.

Machi tried to go unnoticed, quietly packing her things in the green room.

"May I carry that for you?" Yuki asked from the door.

"Okay," she answered, and he kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Yuki apologized. Machi shivered. "He's very bold and sometimes hard to deal with, but he's only trying to help."

Machi nodded. "I see."

Yuki looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

He could tell. "President, about… about you and me…"

"We'll find a way."

He was smiling at her. "You're the only person I want to be with, Machi." He paused. "Unless you'd rather be with someone else—"

"Never," she said suddenly, and Yuki leaned in closer.

_What would it be like to kiss him right now?_

She had only wondered that yesterday. And now she knew.

_It was such a wonderful feeling._

"Oh my!" Ayame yelled. "My younger brother has kissed Yellow with such force and delight! A milestone in his romantic life! Hatori, fetch a camera at once!"

"No pictures," Yuki said flatly, tearing himself away from a blushing Machi.

Hatori only smiled at the both of them, leaning on the door jamb. _He's growing up._

"No, Yun-Yun!" Kimi wailed. "Why?!"

"Yuki really likes Machi?" Nao asked.

Kakeru gaped at him. "**Damn**, you're slow."

"Yuki's first romantic fantasy come to life!" Ayame exclaimed. "Such a joyous day worthy of recognition and remembrance! I shall fetch the camera myself, and you will re-enact the scene!"

"We won't," Yuki called after him.

"You will," Kakeru nudged Yuki. "Just not in front of us."

"Kimi is going to have nightmares," she moped, turning to Hatori. "You can stay with Kimi and keep them away."

"Not gonna happen," Nao said bluntly.

"You're so mean, Chibi."

"A camera has been retrieved!" Ayame rushed back. "Now, kiss with the passion of a raging fire!"

"No," Yuki said, holding Machi's hand and taking her suitcase. "You guys help Kimi pack up her things. I'm going to put Machi's suitcase in the trunk."

Yuki rushed out with Machi before anyone could respond, into the now-calming snow.

And then they kissed again.

* * *

: ) That's the end of the story.

The one-sided KimiHatori and Tohru's phone call were just for fun. XD (Minor spoiler: I read volume 21 and laughed when Kakeru asked Hatori "What do you have to eat to get that good-looking?" I thought Kimi would think Hatori was really hot if they ever met. And I love the nickname Flying Pot for Kakeru, too. It's hilarious.)

I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, and I hope you review this chapter as well!

-danielie


End file.
